I Hate You, And A Bunch of Other Lies
by LadyShowStopper
Summary: Molly has always hated Gill, and the feeling is mutual. But the world is full of lies. Is "I hate you" just one of those lies all along?
1. Chapter 1

**New fanfic! :D Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC. I haven't played Harvest Moon for a long time.  
><strong>

** Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon bla bla bla. (Is this really necessary?)**

. . .**  
><strong>

"Molly! Molly wake up!" My best friend Kathy shakes my shoulders. "Molly!"

"What is it?" I groan irately. "Normally, I'd be the one waking you up."

She's probably rolling her eyes. "I'm just excited, you know! I mean, today's the first day of sch-"

"WHAT?" I exclaim, getting tangled in the sheets and covers of my bed. I lift them off me and see Kathy fully dressed, her shiny blonde hair neatly tied in a ponytail. "Today's the first day of school?"

She looks at me strangely. "Uh, yeah? We were even talking about it yesterday, remember? It was actually the reason we decided to have a sleepover." I give her a blank look. "Well, obviously, you don't remember."

"I guess I don't have the best memory." I say.

"You never had. In the past ten years that I've known you, you never had the best memory. Still don't." She bluntly states.

I give her a glare. Kathy can be so blunt at times. "Whatever. I'm getting ready."

"You have thirty minutes left!" She runs out the door, probably to the kitchen.

"Crap."

. . .

Even though I tried my best to get ready fast, I still took around twenty-five minutes. And I'm still not finished. Damn.

I stand in front of the mirror, wearing a black off-shoulder shirt and teal jeans. On my feet I'm wearing black wedge heels.

"Five minutes!" Kathy shouts from downstairs.

I brush my brown hair and slip on my lucky charm bracelet. It was a gift from someone when I was a kid. I just forgot who. But it's very special to me. I grab my small brown shoulder bag and take one last look in the mirror. I sigh. This will have to do.

"Thirty seconds!" Kathy calls out gleefully. I swear she's having a great time torturing me.

I practically leap downstairs, where Kathy is shaking with laughter. "Meanie!" I tell her childishly. She calms herself and smirks at me.

"Come on! We're going to be late! Just grab a bagel and lets go!"

. . .

"Oh no . . ." I mumble as we inch nearer to the school.

"What?" asks Kathy, looking at me.

"I'll be seeing _him_ again. I can't stand his mere presence in this world, how much the sight of him?"

Kathy doesn't need to ask who I'm talking about. Practically the whole school knows about the "rivalry" between him and me. It has been that way since 5th grade.

"Just ignore him, Molly. He's a jerk." she replies. "He's not worth your time."

"Those were nice welcome words, Molly." A voice says sarcastically behind us. A voice that makes my blood boil. A voice that I never want to hear again. A voice that I _hate._

I turn around, glaring icily at his all-too-familiar ocean blue eyes.

"Shut up, Gill." I hiss.

"Aw.. Didn't you miss me, Molls?" He sneers, using that stupid nickname that I really, really hate.

"Yes I did, Gilly." I reply sweetly, plastering a big smile on my mouth. "I missed kicking your snotty ass!"

"Like yours is any better!" He retorts.

My face turns beet red, but I'm not short of retorts. "Like you would know!"

"Ignore him, Molly. Let's go." Kathy drags me towards the entrance.

"Chicken much, Katherine?" Gill smirks. "I just knew it! You're too scared to face me!"

Katherine freezes. She absolutely hates it when someone calls her Katherine, or a chicken. In fact, she may be the most fearless girl I have ever met in my whole life. She slowly turns around, facing Gill.

_That was a wrong move, Gill._

"Oh it's on, Gilligan." She lunges at him.

This time I have to drag her away from him.

"Let me go, Molly! I need to teach that snotty, bratty asshole a lesson!"

"_You_ said that he's not worth our time! Come on, Kathy!" I groan from the strain of having to drag her fighting body.

She eventually complies, but not before she gives Gill the sign language that everyone knows, the middle finger.

. . .

**Okay, I know it wasn't very eventful and it was boring. Not to mention short, but please bear with me! I also apologize for my spelling and grammar errors! Also, sorry for Gill's OOC-ness! I hope you still liked it, though!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the review, LunaLapis :D Sorry for the late update, everyone!**

. . .

"Miss Hildegard, please tell me what Mitosis is." The science teacher, Mr. Boscarino, addresses me.

"Mitosis?"

Uh Oh. I am terrible at science. And I'm pretty sure I didn't even read a single book this summer vacation.

"Er.." I continue. "It's a process?"

"Yes it is." He replies impatiently. "What else?"

"I.. Don't know." I give up, defeated. Immediately, I sit on my chair.

"Does anyone know what Mitosis is?" He asks the class.

It's silent for a moment, until someone raises their hand.

"Yes, Mr. Hamilton?"

Oh no. If he gets the correct answer, he'll never let me forget this. Stupid Gill. He probably spent the whole summer rereading the entire library. He is such a nerd.

"Mitosis is the process by which a eukaryotic cell separates the chromosomes in its cell nucleus into two identical sets, in two separate nuclei. It is generally followed immediately by cytokinesis, which divides the nuclei, cytoplasm, organelles and cell membrane into two cells containing roughly equal shares of these cellular components." Gill answers, like he memorized it from a textbook. Which he probably did.

"Correct!" Mr. Boscarino claps, obviously pleased. Resulting in Gill sending a smug smirk in my direction.

"Nerd." I mutter.

I would love to say that it was a low and quiet mutter but I accidentally said it louder than I meant to. Everyone who heard it snickers. Well, everyone except Gill and my dear teacher.

"What did you say, Miss Hildegard? Perhaps you should spend your time doing more productive things, rather than stereotyping? How about you learn some things from Mr. Hamilton here?" Instantly, I know that Gill is his new favorite student and that he has already classified me into the 'idiots' part of the class. "Would you mind tutoring Ms. Hildegard until the end of the month?" He asks Gill.

I let out a gasp. No. Freaking. Way. I'm in trouble. Big, big, trouble.

"It would be my pleasure, Mr. Boscarino." He replies.

He'll probably use all that time to torture me. Can you believe it? A month!

"Thank you." The teacher who I now hate turns to me, his expression changing from satisfaction to disdain. "I hope you will not waste Mr. Hamilton's precious time. I expect better performance from you in the future. Now don't give me that look. In fact, I am doing you a favor here."

_Gee, thanks Mr. Boscarino. You just gave me a one-way ticket to hell with my mortal enemy. I am looking forward seeing the land of sunshine and rainbows and happiness where you are sending me._

_. . ._

_"_And that's why I'm in a terrible mood." I say after I finish telling Kathy, Renee, and Luke what happened.

"That's horrible." Kathy comments.

"Like I didn't figure that out." I sigh. "We have to meet after dismissal today. I'm so looking forward to it." I tell her in a fake happy voice sarcastically. "Can you believe it?" I complain in my normal voice. Halfheartedly, I swallow a fry.

"Are you having your fries?" Luke asks me.

"No, you can have them if you want." I reply.

"Luke, don't be so insensitive!" Kathy scolds.

"Well, sorry! It's just that I finally landed a date with Selena." Luke announces dreamily.

Finally, some good news! Well, sort of good news. I don't really like Selena, but Luke does, so I'm happy for him.

"Good for you." I tell him sincerely.

"I can't believe you're serious about her!" Kathy says.

"Come on, she's not that bad." Luke defends.

I tune out Kathy and Luke's bickering and focus on Renee, who's trying her best to also tune them out.

"Good luck with Gill, Molly." She says. "Just don't mind him and don't rearrange his face. Do that, and you're good."

"It's quite difficult, especially the second part, but I'll try my best." We laugh.

. . .

The bell rings, ending Mrs. Coleman's very fascinating - not - lecture about history. I almost wanted that ultra boring lecture to continue because after history class is dismissal. And we all know what that means. Plus, I'll have to say goodbye to the amazingly cute guy named Chase who sits beside me. We had a very interesting conversation while Mrs. Coleman was talking about God-knows-what. Did you know he's actually going to teach me how to cook during the weekends? SCORE!

"Bye Chase. Thanks again for the future cooking lessons!" I thank him with a smile.

"No problem, Molly." He replies, cracking a small smile.

"So, uh, I was won-"

"Excuse me." A very familiar voice interrupts me.

"Oh, it's you." Chase says, facing Gill.

We're so going to get along well.

Something flashes across Gill's eyes, but it's gone before I can figure out what it is.

"Yes, it's me. Now, would you mind? I'm stuck with having to tutor her for science and we have to go." He orders, dragging me out the door.

"Bye again!" I call out to Chase.

I sigh, library time.

. . .

**Hehehe, I cut it there. I'm so evil. xD Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**LunaLapis: Thanks! :D**

**Sekai no Yumemi: I love cookies! *eats cookies* Thanks! :D**

. . .

"Let's study Mitosis first then. We have a test tomorrow." Gill says, putting on his glasses.

I hate to admit it, but he actually looks really good. Not like a nerd or whatever.

Shut up, inner self.

Yes, I talk to myself. I'm weird like that.

"Molls? You're staring at me." Gill observes with a smirk.

I stupidly blush. But I quickly gather my wits and come up with a delicious reply. "It's just that you look even worse in it. I'm surprised that's even possible."

"Yeah, right." He snickers.

"Whatever. I thought you're supposed to tutor me?"

"Yeah, but you were staring at me."

"Just shut up." I say. I throw a book at him, which he barely dodges. Ha!

"What the heck, Molly?"

I throw another book, which he catches when it was about to hit him square in the face. Unfortunately.

I throw another one, which he reflects with the book I just threw.

"Molly, these are books! You should respect them!" Gill scolds, picking up the fallen books on the floor.

I throw another book, which hits him at the back of his head. I giggle gleefully.

"Oh, so you want to play, huh?" Gill smirks evilly.

Oh no.

He slowly leans forward. I take a step backward. This goes on until I feel a wall behind my back. My heart begins to beat fast as he cups my face with his warm hands. I close my eyes, and wait for the dreaded moment.

Instead, I feel his hand on my hair. He messed with my hair.

I gasp. I spent an hour to fix my hair this morning! "That was even worse than what I thought you were gonna do." I tell him.

He grins. "What did you think I was going to do?"

I blush again. _Oh that's going to be a very good future habit, Molly. Go ahead and feel free to blush about something your mortal enemy says. It's not like that's going to embarrass you or something._

"You know what." I scowl, and mess up his hair too. And step on his left foot. "That's for embarrassing me."

"You embarrassed yourself." He says while dodging another book.

"Why you!" I chase him. But he's fast. "I'm going to catch you!"

"Try me!" He replies, boosting his speed even more.

I lunge desperately, and finally I tackle him on the ground. "You got caught by a girl!"

Then I stop.

_What the heck just happened?_

I quickly stand up, and dust my jeans. "I thought you said we were supposed to study." I say, taking deep breaths to calm my racing heart.

Something flashes across his eyes again. I'm reminded by the time I was talking to Chase, and the same thing happened. "You, hit me with books."

"Yeah. But you.. Nevermind." I scowl. "So, do we still have some time to study?"

He looks at the clock. "I'm afraid not. It's getting dark."

"Oh, I see. I must go, then." The awkwardness in the air is so thick, that you can cut it with a knife.

We go out of the library and we walk to the gate. It's the first time that we are together and we actually aren't arguing. The sky is beautiful, streaks of orange and red stains the clouds. We pause for a moment.

"Do you want me to walk you home? It's going to be dark soon." Gill offers. He must be trying to make up for the fact that we weren't able to study. But inside, the bastard must be rejoicing.

"It's okay. My house is just near the school anyway." I reassure.

"Okay, see you tomorrow, Molls." He grins. Thank goodness! He's back.

"Don't call me that, Gilly!" I shout as I walk away.

. . .

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, I watched the sunset with my biggest enemy. That was... weird. But strangely, it makes me all tingly inside when I think about it.._

_xoxo, Molly._

_. . ._

**Didn't do the cliche "girl falls on top of boy" thing. What is happening? Are Gill and Molly actually getting along? :O Sorry for the shortness, by the way! Don't forget to review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the super-late update! My laptop was broken and I just got it fixed.**

**LunaLapis: Thanks! That means A LOT! :DDD *gives potato chips***

**. . .**

_Riiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiing!_ My alarm clock screeches. Ugh. Stupid clock.

"You're obviously jealous of my relationship with my bed." I tell it as I stand up slowly. I head to the bathroom and take a shower. As I shampoo my hair, I recall the events of yesterday. Did everything seriously happen? That was so.. unlikely. I almost want to skip school to avoid Gill. Almost. This girl is not giving that jerk the satisfaction.

I step out of the shower and change into skinny jeans and a black shirt after drying my hair. I slip on a purple vest and purple-black sneakers. I brush my hair and rush outside, almost forgetting my charm bracelet.

"Hey mom." I greet, inhaling the scent of bacon and eggs.

"Hey yourself, young lady. I heard you got in trouble at school. In your first day! Oh, what am I going to do to you." She mumbles. I roll my eyes. I'm pretty much used to this. People say mom and I look alike. I say not. She's so composed and elegant. Long legs, slim figure, shiny hair. And here am I with a body shaped like a door, hair that sticks out, and a weird habit of talking to objects. The only thing we have in common is our hair color and eye color. Both a chocolate brown.

"Oh come on, mom." I say, shoveling eggs in my mouth. "It wasn't that bad."

She sighs. "Well, you better finish up or you're going to be late." I grin, swallowing the rest of my food.

"Thanks!" I go upstairs to my room to brush my teeth and get my messenger bag. I go downstairs again and give my mom a kiss on the cheek. "Bye mom. Love you."

"Love you too. Be good." She says.

I go to the end of the street where the street sign is placed. It's just there by the corner. The school's just a few blocks away from there. Kathy and I usually meet here. There she is. I see her approaching me, wearing a typical Kathy outfit. Denim shorts, brown fringed top, and brown boots. Her hair is tied in it's usual style.

"Morning Molly." She greets. "How was the study sesh?"

"Bad." I groan. "I don't even think we did any serious studying.."

"Really? What happened?" She asks.

I sigh. "I'll tell you during lunch. It was so weird.."

"I'll look forward to it."

**. . .**

I like art class. It's fun, and the teacher's really cool and laid-back. She asked us to just call her by her first name, how cool is that? Well, she isn't really much older than us, anyway.

"Amy, do you think I should paint these flowers blue, or pink?" I ask the teacher.

"I don't know. Both would be pretty good. Why don't you paint some flowers pink and paint some flowers blue?" She suggests.

"Good idea." I grin. I watch as Amy goes and checks Gill's work. He's not the artsy kind of person. He's painting the school entrance, but he's not doing it very well. The painting doesn't have much depth. and I think he used too much paint. He looks quite frustrated. I laugh quietly. _This is one class you can't beat me at, Gill Hamilton._

After half an hour, everyone is pretty much finished with their paintings. We just need to let them dry. I have to admit, I'm quite proud with my work. It's a simple portrait of pink and blue flowers in a white vase.

"Molly, you get an A-plus on this class. That painting is lovely and it can qualify as the work of a beginning fine arts student. You can still use much improvement, but it's remarkable for your first painting in this class." Amy comments.

I smile. "Thank you Amy. I'm sure everyone's work is great too!"

It was so hard not to look at Gill as the teacher fed me praise. Revenge is sweet!

**. . .**

**Hehe.. Molly gets her revenge! I had to end it here, though. Sorry if it was short and boring! I have to move my face from the laptop screen soon. Sigh. Well, review?**


End file.
